pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Everest
---- |Row 9 title = Voice Actors: |Row 9 info = Berkley Silverman (Season 2–present) Lois Hardie (Season 2–present) ----}} Everest is a female husky who debuted in the Season 2 episode "The New Pup." She is the PAW Patrol's snowy mountain pup, the 7th pup, and the 9th overall member of the team (including Ryder and the PAW Patroller). Her primary purpose is to clear snow from the roads during emergencies, and to use her grappling hook to get from place to place. Everest lived on the south pole when she saved Jake, who was just about to fall off a snow cliff. Everest was then told about the PAW Patrol, whom she got to meet near the end of "The New Pup". She was made an official member (with her own badge) by Ryder during a camping trip before the episode ended. So far, she is the 7th canine member of the team, and she is the 2nd female member. Everest is a fun-loving Husky pup and the newest member of the PAW Patrol. She lives with Jake on his snowy mountain and loves 'belly-bogganing', sliding down on her belly. Ice or snow, she's ready to go! Everest is an enthusiastic pup and loves performing rescues. She is shown to be very hyperactive and playful as well. She is very good friends with Jake, who she hugs and licks a lot. Everest also loves to eat anything liver flavored, such as liver flavored pup treats, and liver itself. Everest is a young husky pup. She has grayish-lavender fur (similar in color to Rocky's) and has white fur on her paws, chest, and belly. Her tail also is greyish-lavender, with white fur on the bottom. She has blue eyes and white ears. She also wears a knit that is yellow and teal in color. Her uniform consists of a teal jacket with a orange trim, and white fluff. Here is a gallery of Everest's attires throughout the series. Everest with Skye.png|Standard uniform Tnp44.png|Knit hat and Collar only Pp1296.png|With Pup Tag Everest in Snowboarding Gear.png|Snowboarding Uniform Everest sports day outfit.png|Sports Day outfit + medal Everest no hat.jpg|No hat Sea Pup Everest underwater.jpg|Scuba gear Sea Pup Everest.jpg|Lifeguard outfit Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Everest has her own personalized Pup Tag. Hers is bright blue, with a shape of an Evergreen tree symbol on it, and is used to communicate with Ryder, the Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag flashes its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Tnp49.png Everest_puptag_blank.png Everest's vehicle is a teal, silver and orange snow plow. She uses it as her pup house when not doing missions. The snow plow also features a claw/grabber to grab and displace large objects such as tree limbs. Her vehicle has a back compartment containing a medical sled, which may be deployed to help transport animals/people in need. The snow plow can clear snow from its path as it's going, so the route is easier to travel. Her vehicle number is 09. Freeze1.png snowmobile.png Pp1314.png Screen Shot 2014-11-21 at 1.44.50 PM.png 10931725 724976850949142 5764840995299260142 o.jpg Everest's pup pack is equipped with her teal vest. It features a grappling hook and contains a foldable rocket-powered snowboard (the latter revealed in "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition"). 1506722 776992599014739 3669463745648983381 n.jpg Everest, as shown in the series, is a hyperactive puppy. She is good at "belly-bogganing" (sliding down hills on her belly), and is good at saving people, like the rest of the PAW Patrol. She saved Jake in "The New Pup" by biting on to his pants, just before he fell off a cliff. She is very good with digging holes in snow banks. *"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" *"I was born to slide!" *"Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" *"I love rescues!" ---- Do you like Everest? Yes! No. Should Everest have her own section at the Lookout, or should she stay with Jake? Move to the Lookout Stay with Jake ---- Category:Characters Category:Secondary Animals Category:Dogs Category:Secondary Pets Category:Important Females Category:Important Youth Category:Living at Jake's Mountain Category:In Rescue Industry Category:Fully Protected Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:S2 Debut (Recurring) Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol